The Music Mac
The Music Ma Summery Bernie finds Vanessa is musically talented and wants Vanessa to embrace this talent but Vanessa stubbornly does not want him to get involved Plot Bernie finds Vanessa walking out the basement and ask what was she doing down there. Vanessa makes up an excuse saying she saw the light on and turned it off, Bernie seemingly falls for it but the all wiser knows he was being suspicious as usual and ask America what was she doing. Meanwhile Jordan was making music with Bryana before Bernie tells them to turn it off, but after leaving the clever middle child comments "He can't kill the music in me". Bernie goes to Nessa's room but finds the door is locked, as Nessa has never done this before a suspicious Bernie ask why was it lock to which the older child replies she did not know it was lock. Now Bernie is even more suspicious with Vanessa and begins to wonder, at dinner Bernie notices how Vanessa's more talkative and hungry than usual, when Bernie questions this strange behavior Vanessa calmly responds she skipped lunch. Now really suspicious Bernie tells Wanda about Vanessa's behavior but the Fun-Auntie simply says "Go talk to her". Bernie goes in the basement and hears music and not only that he hears Vanessa singing Ventura Boulevard, Bernie sings along too blowing his cover, Vanessa is slightly annoyed and disturbed when she sees him and ask why is he here, Bernie defends himself saying he's singing along and calmly ask why is she hiding in the basement like this while expressing surprise over her singing. Now embarrassed Vanessa tells him it's private and wants to go to bed. Bernie agrees to eave but not before giving her advice about how famous people started out in the basement. Bernie tells America that it's classic stage fright and agrees with himself to help her with that. The next day Vanessa finds a guitar in her room instead of giving Bernie the thank you he deserves she angrily accuses him of believing her guitar isn't good enough for him. She tells him to stay out of my business and storms to her room, Bernie follows and ask her why is she yelling at him for no reason as he believe's she is a good music player. Vanessa gives in and agrees to play it. Bernie tells the audience that this was how he started it only with Jokes not songs, and gets Issac Hayes to back him up. Meanwhile Bernie is listening to Vanessa play Ventura Boulevard, Bernie suggest her preforming at a talent show but Vanessa refuses proclaiming that as her Uncle he has to like it not everyone else. While talking to Issac (and America) Issac suggest "mind your own business, B" but Bernie determined to show Vanessa puts a recording equipment in the basement and once the equipment recorded Vanessa, Bernie has Jordan alter and edit the song, adding bass, echoes, and percussion, making it a complete song. The scene cuts to a cd player with the song apparently burned into the CD. Everyone express joy upon hearing it including W.B. but Vanessa comes by and ask what's going on and discovers Bernie has recorded her song behind her back, and ask why would he do that, Bernie says it was to help her build confidence but Vanessa says she's not afraid and declares she will never play his guitar again. Jordan defends Bernie saying they made it better, Insulted Vanessa slaps Jordan, Bernie says he made him do that and takes full blame for it. That Night (by then Jordan had grown a sore on his lip from the punch) Jordan sends Vanessa's song to his friend Sanjay (first seen in J-O-R-D-A-N Spells Funny) unfortunately the Nerd's brother immediately takes control and sends it to his friends who sent it to other friends immediately going worldwide. The next day Vanessa is a target for jokes and laughs all over the school with only Terri as her friend. Knowing Jordan was behind this she plots against him. After school Jordan's Lip is now even more busted making his voice slurred and more difficult to speak. He writes "Vanessa Hit Me (again)" Vanessa explains what happened much to Bernie's surprise, Bernie give Vanessa more advice some people are or aren't going to like it as long as she likes it, giving Vanessa an Idea. Later Vanessa is practicing a song in the basement, Bernie tells America, "don't stop being Nosy". Later that day Vanessa is persuaded by Bernie to play her new song, the new song happens to be about Bernie called the Bigfoot Blues, even Issac seems to enjoy it. When Bernie says he likes the other song better but Vanessa uses Bernie's words from earlier to prove a point she was trying to make. Bernie exclaims to America that while she is right he does not like the song, unfortunately for him the song gets stuck in his head. Later Vanessa is seen sending pictures of Jordan in the bathtub playing with dinosaur toys and another one of him in his underpants while wearing a cape as revenge for sending her song over the internet Jordan is now the new laughing stock as the pictures are now sent worldwide leaving Vanessa pleased with herself. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes